Modern Zelda
by TriforceP
Summary: This is the script for a modern-day Zelda movie. When Zelda Hyrule, President and CEO of Hyrule Enterprises is kidnapped by members of their rival, the Gerudo Company, it is up to Green Linkson and his three brothers to save her before the company is signed over to the Gerudo. Includes Link x Zelda, Link x Navi, Link x Malone, and Link x Ruto.
1. Scene 1

_Hey guys! New story! Just so you know, this does not mean that I'm canceling __The Hero's Retribution__. I'm simply adding in this one I've been working on for ages. Just a note, this is a script, not a story, so it may be a little difficult to read._

_I do not own the rights to the Legend of Zelda series, nor have any permission from Nintendo to use it. I am also making no money from this. Just a warning to any of you lawyers reading._

* * *

INT. Green's house. Morning

**CLOSE UP: Cell phone**

(The phone is quiet for a moment, then an alarm goes off. The original Zelda title theme. Time says six a.m. Green groans and grabs the phone. Opening credits roll over the next few shots.)

**MEDIUM: Shower**

(The curtains are closed. The shower is on and steam can be seen overhead.)

**CLOSE UP: Toaster**

(Toast pops out.)

**MEDIUM: Closet**

(A number of shirts based on famous video games are pushed aside as the camera slowly moves forward. Both stop when a green dress shirt is found.)

**CLOSE UP: Green's waist**

(Belt is pulled tight)

**Close up: Green's Neck**

(Tie is tightened.)

**Close up: Green's left hand**

(We see a Triforce tattoo.)

**Pan: Green**

(Pans up his body, stopping at his head. Green is smiling. Title must appear in this shot.)

GREEN

Good morning, Green.

**Close Up: Green's licence plate**

(Plate says "Epona". Car drives off.)

**Medium: Green driving**

(Music stops here, but Green is still humming it. His phone goes off, playing Zelda's Lullaby. He taps his earpiece.)

GREEN

Hello, beautiful.

**TWO-SHOT: Link and Zelda**

(She is standing behind her desk, on the phone)

ZELDA

I see someone's perky this morning.

GREEN

As always.

ZELDA

Do you remember what today is?

GREEN

The Gerudo meeting, correct?

ZELDA

Yes. And we need you here early to get ready. You know how important this meeting is to the company.

GREEN

(Smiling cockily)

Already on my way. Love you.

ZELDA

(Rolling her eyes)

Love you too.

(Green clicks off his phone and smiles.)

**WIDE: Green's Car**

(The camera zooms out from behind Green's car as the car drives off. The skyline of the city comes into view, with the Hyrule Enterprises building as the centerpiece.)

* * *

_So yeah. There's that. I know it's short, but tell me what you think. I'll get scene two out later on. Ciao._


	2. Scene 2

_Hey guys! I'm back with Scene ii! Unless enough people ask otherwise, I'm just going to continue writing this as a script._

_So, in this scene we introduce Saria, Impa, Zelda, and Ganondorf! Like the story? Feel free to tell me by following or liking it or me._

_Please note that I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or anything to do with it. This is also my story, and no one else's._

* * *

Int. HE Offices. Morning.

**WIDE: HE Offices Lobby**

(The lobby of the HE Offices. Green walks in, two cups of coffee in hand.)

**MEDIUM: Saria's Desk**

(Saria is sitting at her desk, shuffling through papers. She glances up, then smiles and stands.)

SARIA

Green!

(Camera pans as Saria gets out from behind her desk and jogs to Green.)

GREEN

Morning, sis.

(Green sets down the coffee and the two hug.)

SARIA

(Handing Link a folder of papers)

Zelda wanted me to give you these.

**CLOSE UP: Folder**

(Green opens the folder and glances through it. There are a couple of references to the actual Zelda games inside, but hidden inside corporate documents, i.e. names, places, or symbols. Have fun with this part.)

**MEDIUM: Green and Saria**

GREEN

(Closing the folder)

Fun. I'll look through these later. Is she busy?

(Saria runs back over to her desk, camera panning after her again. She checks a schedule on her computer.)

SARIA

Nope. She's open for another hour.

**MEDIUM: Green**

GREEN

Good. You probably don't want to send anyone in there for a while.

**CLOSE UP: Saria**

SARIA

(Raising eyebrows suggestively)

Oh, really?

**MEDIUM: Green**

GREEN

(Rolling eyes)

Shut up, Saria. We need to get ready for the meeting.

**MEDIUM: Saria**

SARIA

(Winking jokingly)

Whatever you say. Just head on in. I don't think I need to call in for you.

**MEDIUM: Green**

GREEN

Thanks, Saria.

(He grabs the coffee and walks behind her desk, camera following him.)

**MEDIUM: Zelda's door**

(Impa stands outside of Zelda's Office.)

GREEN

Morning Impa.

IMPA

Morning, Green. Getting ready for the meeting?

GREEN

I will be. Mind if I head in?

IMPA

Go on.

(Impa opens the door for Green and he walks in.)

GREEN

Good morning.

**MEDIUM: Zelda**

(Her chair is facing the room-length window that covers the wall opposite from the door. The chair slowly turns, revealing Zelda.)

ZELDA

Morning, Green. Come on in.

**MEDIUM: Zelda's Office**

(Green walks over to her desk and Zelda stands. They kiss, he passes her the coffee, then they sit back down. Green does the same on his side of the desk.)

**MEDIUM: Zelda and Link**

ZELDA

So, did you get the folder?

GREEN

(Producing the folder)

Yeah, Saria made sure I had it before I came in.

ZELDA

All right. Take some time to look through it... this is what we're dealing with.

**CLOSE UP: Green**

(Green leafs through it, nodding at some parts. He stops at one page and squints.)

GREEN

This guy's how old?

ZELDA

17.

**EXTREME CLOSE UP: Packet**

(A page with Ganondorf's picture and basic information are shown.)

GREEN

(Off-camera)

A bit young to be running a multi-national company, isn't he?

ZELDA

(Off-camera)

Ganondorf Dragmire is a child prodigy. A genius. He's young, but he's smart. He won't give anything up easily.

**CLOSE UP: Green**

GREEN

And he doesn't seem to be very happy about the agreements his father made with us.

**MEDIUM: Green and Zelda**

ZELDA

Not at all. He wants to cut off all agreements, all technology transporting, everything, between us and them. It would be devastating to us as a company.

GREEN

This meeting is a last-ditch effort, isn't it?

ZELDA

He barely agreed to it, but he's hearing us out.

GREEN

(Drinking from his coffee)

Let's hope he hears us out.

* * *

Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!


	3. Scene 3

_I'm back with another scene! Hopefully I'll be coming in with lots of writing over these next few weeks!  
By the way, these people aren't mine. The story is my own, but the people and... stuff... aren't._

* * *

(Green, Zelda, Darunia, and Ruto are sitting at one end of the table. They're busying themselves. Some are reading, some are chatting, and Green is on the phone. Impa is standing in the back of the room)

**MEDIUM: Doors**

(The doors on the other end of the room open and in walks Ganondorf. He is followed by Koume and Kotake)

**CLOSE UP: Hyrule Executives**

GREEN

(Putting his phone in his pocket)

Gotta go, bro.

(They all stand)

**CLOSE UP: Zelda**

ZELDA

(Stepping forward, hand outstretched)

Mr. Ganondorf Dragmire? Nice to meet you.

**MEDIUM: Ganondorf and Zelda**

GANONDORF

(Shaking her hand)

A pleasure, Miss Hyrule.

**WIDE: Board room**

(Zelda and her entourage sit on one end of the table, while Ganondorf and Co. sit on the opposite side)

GANONDORF

So, let's get immediately down to business, shall we? For many years, our companies have been working together for technological innovation.

ZELDA

For forty-three years.

GANONDORF

Yes.

**CLOSE UP: Ganondorf**

GANONDORF

(Cont'd)

However, it is my belief, as well as that of many of my associates, that this relationship has run its course. We would like to sever the partnership.

**CLOSE UP: Zelda**

ZELDA

But you could have cut it off no problem. All it takes is one phone call and a policy change. You want something else. Feel free to tell me what it is.

**CLOSE UP: Ganondorf**

GANONDORF

If you want me to be straight with you, then I will.

**EXTREME CLOSE UP: Ganondorf**

GANONDORF

(Cont'd)

I want the Triforce Contract, Miss Hyrule.

**CLOSE UP: Zelda**

(She scowls for a second, then regains her composure)

ZELDA

Mister Dragmire, we both know that what you're asking is not legal. A contract like that doesn't just get passed around.

**MEDIUM CLOSE UP: Ganondorf**

GANONDORF

That is where you would be wrong. My lawyers have been looking into this, and, as we were both technically awarded half the contract, the other half could pass from one of us to the other with no ramifications.

**MEDIUM CLOSE UP: Zelda**

ZELDA

Except that the contracts state that, in case our companies cut research and development relationships, the company who has provided more financial backing takes the entire contract.

**MEDIUM CLOSE UP: Ganondorf**

GANONDORF

But we both know which company did most of the work. My scientists are much more talented than yours, and many key items were created by my people. So, to be honest, we deserve it more.

**CLOSE UP: Zelda**

ZELDA

The answer is still no, Mister Dragmire. And nothing you can say will change that.

**MEDIUM: Zelda and Ganondorf**

(They stare at each other angrily. This lasts about twenty seconds)

GANONDORF

Fine.

**MEDIUM: Ganondorf**

GANONDORF

(Cont'd)

Although, I do believe that you will change your mind eventually. Ladies?

(Ganondorf, Koume, and Kotake stand and walk out the door)

**CLOSE UP: Darunia**

Darunia

So, does anyone want to tell me what this "Triforce Contract" is?


End file.
